


Ruining Your Heartline

by andlovedaresyou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andlovedaresyou/pseuds/andlovedaresyou
Summary: Adam is not in love, and then he is. Twice.
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also crossposted to Tumblr.

Adam is not in love, but Brian and Roger are.

He picked up all the signs halfway through their first tour. All the little glances, the hushed conversations, the millisecond of their hands linked together as they exit the hotel elevator- every little sign that they aren't just best friends of fifty-or-so years.

He wonders if they've been lovers for that long, but he certainly can't ask. There's a reason why they never told the world, never even told _him._ Honestly, he doesn't feel hurt. Maybe because they understand they don't need to. 

It's almost as if there's a silent understanding among them. They're aware he knows, and they send him some thankful glances when he doesn't comment on anything. That's nice. It's honestly even more of an honor that they trust him with this secret.

Even if he feels he can't trust himself. 

It happens during rehearsals for their first North American tour.

He's sitting on a stool across from Brian onstage. Going over unfamiliar territory- a song of Freddie's. _Love Kills._

This version is a lot more intimate, now more of a ballad than a disco song. With the lyrics bare and printed on the page in his hand, Adam can focus on the raw essence of these words.

_Love won't take no reservations, love is no square deal. Love don't give no justification, strikes like cold steel._

Damn right. He's spent the past couple of months without it, and he's found some comfort with that. _Some_ comfort, which honestly is better than no comfort at all. That's all he needs especially with a continent-wide tour only a few weeks away. He'd rather spare another poor soul from months of an empty bed, deserving a better life than this. 

But it's fine. He has music, he has Brian and Roger, and that's all he needs to focus on. 

Adam watches as Brian hums and strums a few chords on the Red Special. He seems to be figuring out a guitar riff towards the end of the song, fiddling with different ways to transition into the next chord. His brows are knit together, his frown deep in concentration as he tests and tests.

"That last one sounds good." Adam says.

As Brian looks up, his face relaxes, and a smile grows. "Alright, I'll think I'll do that, then." 

He plays that riff one more time to commit it to memory. 

"They're a bit similar, aren't they?" Brian adds.

"Hm?" 

"Vocals and guitar. Well, in terms of melody." He crosses his legs after he stows his guitar back on her stand. "We both know when we have the leeway to play with melody, to make it new."

"Yeah, I'm honored you guys _gave me_ that leeway." Adam laughs. "But I think the guitar can easily explore all that, I can only go so high." 

"Have you tried it? Playing the guitar?"

He shakes his head. "I never got to learn an instrument. Kind of regretting that now." 

"Well, there's no harm in starting now, or at least having a taste-" Brian shrugs. "If you'd like."

"A guitar lesson from the legendary Doctor Brian May?" He places a hand over his chest. "I'd be honored, thank you." 

Brian laughs out loud. He stands up, walking off to presumably grab one of the guitars in the back. As his footsteps draw closer, Adam expects Brian to hand him a guitar with a wood-colored body.

Instead, a familiar red guitar is placed on his lap. The same red guitar that Brian used earlier, that he helped build with nothing but scraps around the house. His own pride and joy.

"Wait, Brian." Adam immediately reaches for the neck to keep it from tumbling in his grasp, regardless of the strap that Brian was adjusting around his back. "Are you… Are you sure about this?" 

Adam can only hear him, but he swears he can hear Brian cock his head to the side. "Sure about what?"

"This is… this is the Red Special, and I'm barely a beginner!" 

"I'm hoping to make you _at least_ a beginner after this." Brian simply says, patting his shoulder. "It's alright. I trust you." 

Adam can feel a small twinge of heat in his cheeks, and- Oh, here goes again, feeling like a giddy fanboy.

"Let's start with this simple one." Brian's soft voice floats into his ear. "The A chord." His hand hovers over Adam's own. "May I?"

Adam blinks. "Oh, sure. Go ahead." 

Brian's fingers gently lift Adam's from the bottom of the neck, carrying them to one of the top frets. As their fingers glide across the strings, Adam can feel something.

It's his heart. Beating faster, louder in his ear.

He doesn't know why. This feeling isn't one of fear, it's something different. Something that still stirs his nerves and heightens his awareness of his surroundings. The calloused pads gently brushing against his palm, the soft breaths rolling into his hair, the voice telling him, "Alright, if you just strum it-"

His right hand moves on its own accord, striking the strings.

"There you go." He can hear the pride in Brian's voice. "Good job." He always likes to hear approval from Brian and Roger. It's a sign he's on the right track. But this is different. This kind of tone is something he _wants,_ and he thinks it's because-

_No._

_Hold that thought. Hold that damn thought, Adam._

He turns his head to glance over his shoulder and thank Brian. But he's only halfway through when he's suddenly face-to-face with a warm pair of hazel eyes, a nose just a few inches away from his face.

Close enough that if he just… If he just…

He swallows. "Thanks, Brian."

Brian grins, stepping back as he starts teaching the next chord. 

Something inside of him seems to die when Brian's warm presence just a few inches before his face is replaced by empty air, and he _hates_ it.

Because Adam is not in love. He can't be.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam… doesn't really know what he's feeling. He hopes he's not in love. He shouldn't be.

He tries to push this feeling- this… _crush_ (which is the most he can ever label it) to the back of his head. There's a number of reasons why he shouldn't dwell on it, and he can't think too much about them or else his chest _aches._

And he hates it. He hates feeling like this. They have a tour to do, for fuck's sake. The last thing he needs is falling for- No, having a stupid, little crush on _Brian May,_ who's also in a happy relationship that he can't bear to fuck up. 

He finds himself dropping his gaze whenever he spots them together. When they lock gazes and smile so softly, when Roger drops a teasing joke and Brian's cheeks flush a shade of red deeper than what two bottles of tequila can bring in one night. 

It isn't jealousy. But there's _something,_ and he'd rather push that something away and actually focus on the important things. 

A part of him hates singing Love Kills, hates even thinking about that song because that's where all this internal mess began. But he can't. He can't look Brian in the eye and throw away all the work they've done. The potential hurt in his eyes would sting more than if Brian found out _why._

So, Adam does what he needs to do. He gives that song his all, sings it like his heart is being torn apart, inch by inch, because it _is._ It's pulling him somewhere he doesn't want to go, and all he can do is stand and try not to give in. 

He can only look at Brian for just a few seconds when he sings. He's afraid he'll give it all away if they lock gazes for too long. Throughout the entire number, Brian smiles at him with so much pride in his eyes, and he just doesn't _know._

The rest of the show still brings him so much joy. Each audience is electric. They sing along to every word, clap and stomp to each beat. He loves doing this. He loves seeing the joy and the spark in Brian and Roger's eyes as the crowds cheer their names. _That_ is what matters to him the most. To help them fulfill their dream of rocking the world again, to find new life. 

They're staying at a hotel in Houston when he gets a knock on his door. 

It's early in the evening, too late for any housekeeping, and he hasn't ordered anything. When he looks through the peephole, he finds Roger standing in the hallway. 

"Care for a drink or two?" Roger grins once Adam opens the door, brandishing a tall bottle of tequila. 

"You know I'm having more than two when you bring _that_ in." Adam points at the bottle. He hasn't tasted this brand before, but he knows it's _expensive._ Worth just a smidge of decades of royalties. And the drummer's always had a sharp eye for great tequila.

Adam leads him to the couch before he picks up two shot glasses next to the mini fridge.

"Where's Brian?" He asks as he takes the empty cushion next to the drummer. 

"He's off at NASA, delivering a talk on zodiacal clouds and whatnot." Roger uncorks the bottle. He reaches over and fills Adam's glass first before his own. "Leaving me alone for the next few hours."

"So you decided to come and find me." Adam crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes for a jokingly suspicious look.

Roger huffs. "Is there harm in wanting some company?" 

They're both joking around, but Adam can't help but soften his voice as he answers earnestly. "Not at all." He raises his glass. "To… company, I guess."

Roger clinks their glasses together. "To company." 

They lean back and drink up. Adam closes his eyes, savoring the taste and the growing buzz. This tequila is definitely worth those few extra zeros on its price tag.

Drinking at a club or a bar is different. The huge number of people around is overwhelming, a good feeling if you want to have an energizing, good time. But Adam likes the quiet moments, when you drink to unwind and _only_ unwind, preferably with someone else. He doesn't remember feeling this level of relaxation ever since they started the tour. 

Roger finishes his shot with a sigh. He turns to Adam. "Want another one?"

"Sure, thanks. I did say I'm making it past two." 

Roger pours the bottle, but this time there's a small frown on his face. One of concern. 

"You know, I didn't just show up here because I felt lonely." He looks Adam in the eye as they take another shot. "I also wanted to check up on you, see how you were feeling."

_See how you were… feeling?_ Adam's heart starts to race. "About what?"

Roger's frown only deepens. He sets his glass down. "Just… If something's on your mind, bothering you or anything like that, I'm willing to lend an ear."

Adam pauses. His gaze drifts to Roger again, to his attentive, blue eyes. Roger has probably noticed the moments where he lets his guard down. When he's busy dealing with all the turmoil in his head. And whether or not Roger _knows,_ it's nice to see that he looks out for Adam.

"It's stupid." He says after a while, burying his face into his palm. "A stupid, crazy little…" 

Roger furrows his brows. Then he gently finishes, "Thing called love?" 

Adam lets out a hollow laugh. There it is again, that stupid, little word. "I can't call it that. I shouldn't." 

"And why not?"

"I…" His gaze falls to the bottom of his shot glass, a small drop left swirling around and around. "I'll fuck everything up." 

The cushion beside him creaks. A hand settles on his back. Adam closes his eyes. _God, Roger has no idea._ "He's happy. And I don't want to ruin that, to ruin our friendship- I'll ruin _everything_ if I say it." 

Something wet splatters on his glass, followed by another on his lap. It isn't the amber color of tequila- It's clear, the color of tears. He's crying. His chest is aching again. 

A gentle hand takes the glass from his grasp. Then it settles on the back of his head, pulling him close until he's sniffing into Roger's shoulder. 

He's crying over Brian, in the arms of the very man who loves him. 

But he can't stop. Roger's arms are warm and comforting, his voice so soft and soothing in his ear as he whispers "It's alright, just let it out." Something familiar and warm is settling in his chest, carving out a space amidst the pain, and he leans into it. 

A moment of silence passes before he lifts his head back up, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dumped all that on you." 

"Hey, I told you I'm willing to lend an ear." Roger rubs his shoulder. "We should put a pause on the tequila, for now."

"Yeah," Adam nods. "It sucks I never made it past two." 

A soft chuckle. "Next time." 

He secures the cork back on the bottle, and he hands Adam a few napkins on the table. 

"Want to get some fresh air?" He adds. "I know a spot." 

"I don't know if I can walk across the street, Roger."

"We're not leaving the hotel." Roger points a finger at the sky. "Just taking an elevator."

Adam smiles softly. "Okay, let me get my keycard." 

He pockets his keycard, his phone. Two shots of strong tequila isn't that bad, but all his sobbing earlier has left him slightly exhausted. Not enough for him to refuse Roger's offer.

When he turns to face the door, he finds Roger with an outstretched hand, a small smile on his lips. Adam rests his palm over his, clasping their fingers together, and off they go down the quiet hallway. 

Adam wonders if anyone in security looked through the cameras and saw two musicians giggling as they entered an elevator. He leans against the railing as Roger presses the button for the rooftop. 

There's silence. A thumb rubs soothing circles on his hand, and Adam can't help but smile. They don't let go for the entire ride. 

The doors slide open with a ding. Roger leads the way again, and a cool wind brushes past them. He's glad he brought a jacket, but none of that matters right now. 

They make their way to the railing at the edge of the building, where the traffic headlights blink below them and the stars shine above. He lets the cool wind flood into his nose. It's beautiful. 

"I started doing this back in '74." Roger's eyes follow the slow, Houston traffic. "Brian was still in the hospital, and all we could do was wait. So I got to the rooftop and I just…" He sighs. "I hated myself." 

Adam turns to him with a frown. 

"For being in love with my best mate, for not telling him I was in love with him. It was, um- It was complicated." He lets out a chuckle. "I couldn't deal with it with all the stress and just the _smell_ of a hospital, and this place was quiet. I could be alone. And… I finally stopped holding myself back." 

He looks at Adam, and Adam can't bring himself to turn from those eyes. "I just let myself feel, instead of bottling it all up and distracting myself with excuses. I finally… accepted it, I suppose. I allowed myself to miss him, to want him."

Adam nods and wraps an arm around him, offering his own comfort, this time. And he continues, blinking a few tears away. "So whenever we're apart, like now, I just find the rooftop and think about him. I wonder how he's doing, I wonder what we'll do when he gets home…" He rubs at his nose. "Well, of course, I'm not saying we're going through the same thing. I just wanted-" 

Adam wraps his arms around him and squeezes tight. 

He buries his nose into Roger's soft hair as Roger's hands slide across his back and hold him close. He lets himself _feel._ He stops pushing it all away, stops blaming it on desperation, on stupidity. There's nothing to blame. And he starts asking himself all the questions he'd sidestepped.

_Why am I stopping myself from being in love? Because... he's not the only one._

_Why does it hurt when I look at them together? Because I want both of them holding me._

He wants Brian and Roger, both of them. They're kind, they've always looked out for him, always let him be himself. Being around them charges him with a different kind of electricity, one he hasn't felt in a very long time. 

He loosens his grip around Roger's shoulders, takes a step back. Roger's hands stay at his waist, and he doesn't mind it, not at all. 

"Did that help?" Roger sounds almost shy, unsure. Adam has never seen this side of him before. 

"Yeah, I… feel a lot better than I used to." He nods. "Thank you, Roger. This really means a lot."

The smile returns to Roger's face. 

Adam is in love, and he doesn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam is in love, and he's a damn idiot.

It all had to come to a head on Brian's birthday.

Brian didn't want to draw much attention to it. He'd smile shyly as Roger hosted a little party on the jet and delivered a heartwarming speech (Adam certainly doesn't catch the subtle wink that Roger sends to Brian when he finished and sat down.)

"Oh, don't party too much for my sake!" Brian shakes his head at all the streamers and hats. "The real party is tonight's show!" 

Adam decides to oblige with his wishes by just greeting him and giving him a hug. The poor man would probably disappear into the floor if Adam gave him a wrapped gift then and there. Although, he does have a little something up his sleeve, and he needs thousands of people to lend a helping hand.

Or, rather, a helping voice. 

Whenever the crew readies the stage for Brian's acoustic Love of My Life number, Adam usually returns his mic to its stand and walks to the backstage with the rest of the band. Tonight, he holds it close and faces the endless crowd. 

"We have a very special night, tonight, because…" He grins as the cheers grow louder. "The great Brian May is having a birthday tonight!" 

He turns and faces Brian, who has his hands on his hips as he looks around in disbelief. "And everybody should sing Happy Birthday to him." 

The entire arena erupts into a massive rendition of Happy Birthday, singing in unison for the man crossing his arms and trying to fight a smile. Adam waves his hands as he conducts the audience, and he can't help but sneak a glance at the joy in Brian's eyes. When it's all over, Brian grins at him and wags his finger. 

As Adam laughs and points back, he comes to a bit of a self-compromise. He doesn't know if or when this pain in his chest will subside whenever he sees them together, doesn't know if it _should_ go away. But, as long as he can keep bringing that smile to Brian's face, as long as he can make Roger laugh with a little joke or a little shimmy while onstage, that's all he needs. 

When they finish the show and step into the dressing room, a bit exhausted, sweaty, pumped with adrenaline, Adam gets the air knocked out of his lungs by the biggest hug he has ever received in his life. 

"Adam Lambert." Brian laughs as he pulls away, keeping his hands on Adam's shoulders. "You sneaky bastard! How long have you been planning that?" 

"It wasn't all me." Adam's gaze falls to the side. "The fans would've sang to you anyway."

"Aw, don't act so modest!" Brian can't stop beaming. "Adam, you were still the one who started it. This is the best birthday gift I've ever had."

"Looks like I have competition." Roger approaches them, patting Adam on the back. "I'll have to give him a better gift next year, then." 

Adam smirks. "You know, a sparkly pair of shoes caught my eye, and I think it would look good on him."

A raised brow. "You're on."

"Boys, please." Brian raises his palms placatingly. "I love both of your gifts equally. Including the future ones, whatever they may be."

Adam hopes they don't see the red on his face after that sentence. He clears his throat. "Any plans for tonight?" 

"We do, actually." Brian nods. "It's not a big party. Rog and I just want to celebrate by ourselves and relax. You're free to join, if you'd like."

"I am free tonight." Adam grins. "I'll be there." 

Their smiles grow. Roger waves goodbye with a "See you later" before they turn around and leave. 

After a shower, Adam decides on wearing a simple shirt and pants. They certainly aren't doing any dancing tonight. It's a _private_ celebration with just the three of them. Nothing big is going to happen. But before he leaves, he opens the mini fridge and grabs a bottle.

Roger _beams_ when he answers the door. "Now, we can really make this a party!" 

"I never made it past two last time." He reminds him with a grin. 

"We'll do it again. I'm not in the mood for wine."

He hands the bottle to Roger and sits on their couch, next to Brian. 

"Glad you could join us." He squeezes Adam's shoulder. "Roger's been dying for you to get here." 

"That's because Adam is a worthy tequila drinking partner." Roger says. He sets down a filled shot glass for Adam and a wine glass for Brian, then he takes the empty spot on Brian's left. "No offense, love." 

"None taken." Brian leans over and kisses his cheek. 

It's their first outright display of affection that Adam has seen up close. Here, they can let their guard down. Of course, the wine and the occasion are enough to make Brian even more affectionate. But this is their little bubble, and Adam feels touched that they have let him in.

They've already ordered in food enough for the three of them. And once the plates have been passed around, they chat. About the show, mentioning Adam's surprise gift yet again. It's one of the countless conversations they easily fall into, whether it is while they're flying over the continent or doing a soundcheck.

Once their dinner is more-or-less finished, Roger lifts his glass. "Now, I'd like to give another speech. The uncensored version, if you will, of what I said on the jet-" He points at Adam. "Not uncensored for _those_ kind of reasons. Don't worry."

"Oh, dear lord." Brian lifts his fingers to his temple. 

Adam just laughs and mirrors Roger. 

Roger then turns to Brian. "So, Brian, you've been my best friend and my partner for forty years now. Ever since we were just boys who just wanted to make music, you've stood by me, through thick and thin. And now, as we start a new chapter, and we get to continue living the dream thanks to some wonderful circumstances-" He grins at Adam. "I just want you to know that I'm grateful to have you in my life. You've challenged me, changed me for the better, and I can never thank you and love you enough. Happy birthday, Brimi." 

Adam cheers, and he leans over to connect their glasses and take the first drink.

"Oh, Rog." Brian sniffs. "Come here." 

He pulls Roger to his chest, squeezing tight. Roger closes his eyes and leans into him with a soft smile. 

"Think I should give the _special circumstances_ my thanks as well." Brian turns to Adam with the same watery smile.

Adam eagerly accepts his embrace and his soft words. "I really wouldn't be here, making music again, if it weren't for you. One of the greatest gifts we've ever had." 

Adam leans into his arms. He catches Roger's proud gaze and returns his smile. 

"Alright, well-" Brian releases him and lets out an almost embarrassed chuckle. "Enough of that. You two have been waiting for a party." He takes his wine glass again. 

"And a party we shall have." Roger raises the tequila bottle high in the air, but his voice is still gentle, as if reassuring Brian that he hasn't ruined the atmosphere. Adam does the same by pouring Brian's wine glass for him despite his protests of "You don't have to just because it's my birthday!" 

He passes his shot glass to Roger for a refill. But before Roger slides it back, he says in a challenging tone "Why don't we up the ante and play a bit of a game, hm? I'm not letting you get to three that easily."

Brian chuckles as he sips from his wine, leaning into the back of the couch to watch them in amusement.

"Oh, Bri, you're a part of this, too." Roger points at him. "We'll keep taking shots, and whoever's the first to give up will have to answer a question from our birthday boy."

Adam smirks. "Bring it."

The second shot. 

That familiar buzz is starting to settle in. He giggles as Roger rapidly blinks his eyes. "Ooh, that looks like it was a lot."

"But not enough." The drummer points a finger. "Don't try to taunt me into submission, Lambert. It won't work."

Adam can feel the warmth of victory as he finally, _finally_ takes his coveted third shot. Well, he hasn't won the game at hand, but personal victories are still worth celebrating.

"Oh, don't get too confident." Roger shakes his head, noticing his grin. "Brian, you better have a good question lined up!"

"I'm still thinking of one!" 

They reach for the bottle at the same time, fingers brushing at the glass neck. Adam lets the nerves rush through him like adrenaline, giving him a bit of an edge as he turns to Roger with a daring smile. 

Roger narrows his eyes for a moment, as if they're locked in some sort of battle of wills. Someone will have to back down. 

A beat of silence. Then Roger's hand slowly slips away from the bottle. 

"All yours." He crosses his arms. 

"Really?" Adam blinks in surprise.

"Really. I think I've had enough for tonight. I'll answer Brian's question." 

The birthday boy laughs. "Can't take it back, Rog."

"I know." Roger's eyes never leave Adam's. "You'll get your answer."

Adam's smile softens. He pulls his hand back, returns it to his lap. "Make that _two_ answers."

It’s Roger’s turn to look surprised.

"Alright." Brian grins, giving his glass a little swirl. "How about, um- Tell me a crush, past or present?"

"A crush?" Roger repeats incredulously. "Well, you already know who mine is!"

"Maybe I just want to hear it again, darling." Brian lets out a bit of a drunken giggle, slinging an arm around Roger's shoulders. "Besides, I don't know who Adam's is."

_Are._ Adam silently corrects him. 

"Fine." Roger struggles to hide his smile. "It's you. I have a stupid crush on you, Brian. Surprised?"

"Me?" Brian points a finger to his chest. "I'm shocked. Very shocked, indeed."

Roger leans forward. "Adam, get me out of this. Who's yours?"

"It's you two."

He doesn't realize that those three words have slipped out of his mouth until it's too late. 

The smile drops from Brian's lips, his head slowly turning to face Adam. And Roger… Roger looks stunned. Confused, even. Considering they bared their souls out to each other a few nights ago. 

His own three words echo in his head, repeating over and over. _You've done it. Keep it to yourself, that's all you had to do._

"What did you say, Adam?" Brian's voice is almost quiet, on the edge of disbelief. 

"I said-" He swallows. "I said, it's you two." 

The second time he says it out loud, and the resounding silence is equally deafening.

"Then who were you talking about on that night?" Roger's voice is steady, unreadable. 

"It's Brian, then I realized I liked you, too." He closes his eyes. 

Someone stands up. Footsteps encircle the table, the empty cushion on his right dips. Then, there's warmth on his left hand, warmth on his cheek. 

"Adam, look at me." Warmth in Roger's voice.

He opens his eyes. The only other time he's been so close to Roger, so close that he can truly see the vibrant blue of his eyes, was when they held each other on the rooftop.

"You haven't ruined everything."

There's warmth on Adam's lips, too. 

He tastes the slight hint of tequila, feels the beard brushing against his skin, the thumb stroking his jaw- He's so overwhelmed that he almost forgets how to kiss someone. But he finally remembers how to move, and his free hand finds the small of Roger's back and pulls him closer. The warmth on his other hand-Brian's- squeezes gently. 

Roger pulls away after a few more seconds, swiping a thumb under Adam's eye. He didn't even realize he shed a tear earlier during his confession. 

"We feel the same way." Roger says gently. "We like you, too, Adam." 

Adam blinks once, twice. This isn't a dream born from a drunken haze. This is real. 

"For how long?" He manages to ask. 

Brian shifts closer to him, bringing their intertwined hands to his lap. "We realized how much we wanted you since, um, the beginning of this tour."

"Oh, god." Adam lets out a startled laugh. "I started to realize it at the same time. I was so scared that I couldn't say something." 

"Same here." Brian smiles. "We didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, so we thought it was best not to tell you." 

"And I thought you fell in love with someone else." Roger adds. "I respected that, no matter what I felt, and Brian would say the same thing." He sighs. "But all of this time thinking we never felt the same way clearly hurt you. I'm sorry. If I had just said something-"

"Hey." Adam pulls him closer, letting Roger's head rest on his shoulder. "You helped me that night, Roger. You really did. After that, I could breathe easier, I felt _better."_

Roger raises his head, and Adam takes the opportunity to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Thank you." 

Roger chuckles softly. "There's one person you still haven't kissed yet."

Adam lets out a startled "Oh!" and turns around to face a grinning Brian. "Sorry, I kept you waiting."

"Not at all." Brian shakes his head. His hand settles on Adam's lap. "May I?" 

Adam laughs and surges upward to kiss him. His fingers brush against Brian's soft curls as a large, warm hand squeezes his thigh. Brian's lips curve into a smile. As he starts to pull back, Brian steals another kiss, making him giggle.

"What?" He jokingly furrows his brows. "Roger got to kiss you twice. I had to make it even." 

Adam slides his hand down to Brian's chest. "And you'll get so many more chances." 

Getting to make Brian blush for the first time is an exhilarating feeling. 

"So, we're doing this?" Roger asks, running a thumb over his hand. There's a small hint of apprehension in his eyes.

"Yeah." Adam smiles at him. "I want to be with the two of you. I want to make this work." 

Roger relaxes. He buries his nose into the side of Adam's neck, and Adam wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

"Thank you, Adam." Brian's soft voice draws his attention. He runs his fingers through dark hair. "For everything. You've made our lives better, made us feel young again. And, this is going to sound a bit strange, but, um-" He scratches at the back of his neck. "Thank you for falling in love with us." 

Adam leans into his touch. 

"I'll come up with a better gift next year." Roger mumbles. 

They all laugh together, in perfect harmony.

As they cushion him between them, Adam can't help but close his eyes and sigh.

Adam is in love, and he finally feels safe and warm in its embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is kind of a celebratory fic to the boys reaching #1?  
> Anyways, thank you all for reading. I hope you don't mind the sappiness of this last part.  
> Fun fact: Adam's little speech to the audience for Brian's birthday are his actual words on that exact day. Brian did point at him at the end, but I couldn't read lips so I have no idea what he actually said haha.


End file.
